Wish
by The Forsaken Girl
Summary: They come together for the sake of that one wish, but a wish… is a dangerous thing." Spoilers for everything up to 189, because that chapter gives me severe brain trauma... hinted kurofai and syaoransakura-clone, real, mix of clone and real- Enjoy!


A/N: Hello there again! So, I'm posting my second fanfic up after I heard the feedback from my first story, Involved (If you haven't read it and like kurofai, please read it! It'll make me very happy!) It's wonderful that I got over 100 hits in just 5 days... So I decided to post another story to see if you guys like it as well. Wish is written before chapter 189, for you guys who are updated on the chapters, because that chapter gives me severe brain trauma until CLAMP, with their amazing brand of genius, will clear things up. I must say, I'm quite pleased with this story, so I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

**Wish**

The five travelers come together for one wish. They have come from vastly different background and lives, but all come together for the sake of that one wish: to protect the ones they love. It is what drives them forward, it is what makes their decisions, it is what changes them. A wish… is a dangerous thing. It can ensnare their senses, fog logical thought, blind themselves in their desire to see the wish granted if not careful. _Be careful of what you wish for because it may just come true._

* * *

Kurogane

Kurogane wants to protect Tomoyo-hime.

She is his princess, and he owes her his sanity. She saved him like no one else could, and he swears to protect her like no one else can. She is his master; he is her servant.

(Kurogane loves Tomoyo-hime.)

--

Kurogane wants to protect the kid and his princess.

The kid is strong, brave, courageous, and determined. Kurogane respects him, and teaches him how to fight so he can protect his princess like Kurogane protected his princess. Even after Tokyo, he respected this new kid, because although he is not the same, he has the same soul and the same determination.

The princess is kind, sweet, selfless, and beautiful. She reminds him of Tomoyo-hime; but she seems to attract trouble on every corner. The kid takes care of his princess well, but the kid is also too kind, refusing to kill his opponents and getting overwhelmed. There is nothing wrong with protecting more than one princess. There is nothing wrong with keeping more than one oath.

(Kurogane loves the kid and his princess.)

--

Kurogane wants to protect Fai.

Fai is fake, a fake, plastic man who wears a smile on his face no matter how he feels. He is annoying, bright, sly, cunning, has suicidal tendencies, and worst of all, an idiot. Kurogane hates people like Fai. But in some moment between Outo Country and Tokyo, those feelings changed. _Was it those six months in Yamano? Was it those conversations in Piffle? Was it those piercing blue eyes that always stayed sad? _But as time passed, two blue eyes turned to one blue eye, and one blue eye turned to one golden eye, and he still felt the gnawing frustration of not being able to crack that façade. Once Fai lets him in only will he be able to protect the blond from the demons that terrorize him. Then, Kurogane can protect Fai with all his strength and all his heart.

(Kurogane loves Fai.)

* * *

Fai

Fai wants to protect his brother and Ashura-ou.

Fai came to the witch's shop with one goal in mind; to protect Fai and Ashura-ou. Fai is the reason he lives; he cannot die until he gives his brother the life he snatched from him. Ashura-ou saved him from the hellhole he was trapped in with his brother. Because he is a sin, he greedily wished for Fai's death in order to escape the tower. Because he is a sin, his beloved king became mad with bloodlust and killed everyone is Celes save for him. It was impossible for him to cause harm to the one who gave him a safe haven. He will protect the king from himself. He will protect his twin from himself.

(Fai loves his brother and Ashura-ou.)

--

Fai wants to protect Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan.

Syaoran-kun is brave, loyal, strong, steadfast, and determined. He is everything Fai is not. He will do anything to keep that wonderful, wonderful boy this good and just. But he failed. He failed to keep his heart in his body. And a new Syaoran-kun came, so alike yet so different. But this boy has the same soul, the same heart. He will take care of this sorrowful child.

Sakura-chan is…his princess. Like Kurogane has Tomoyo-chan, Fai has Sakura-chan. He will protect her; he must protect her. _"Your wish is mine as well, princess."_ Because her wish is his, he will do anything to achieve it, to grant it, even if, in the end, the wish proves to be her undoing. These two…are his children. "_I'm Fai-mommy and he's Kuro-daddy!" _He will protect them as a mother protects their kids. He will protect them with his life.

(Fai loves Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan.)

--

Fai wants to protect Kurogane.

In the beginning, it was a joke. How can he infuriate the handsome ninja again? Which nickname should he call his demon-eyed friend now? But they got closer, became interdependent with each other. Partners in battle and life. Forever. Always together. _No! _And then Tokyo came, and this affection and teasing backfired on him. Why didn't he protect him before? He couldn't get involved with him; he's a curse, a jinx. _"Good morning, Kurogane." _Yes. Distance. More distance. Protecting Kurogane was far more important than this constant heartache and thirst for sweet, sweet blood. But the arm he fed from disappeared along with his world, replaced with a foreign, steel replica. And Fai understood. To protect Kurogane, he must protect himself. They were a team. Harm to one was harm to the other. Always together. Because life without Kurogane is a life not worth living. And Fai wants to live.

(Fai loves Kurogane.)

* * *

Sakura

Sakura wants to protect that boy.

All those memories she received were vague at best. And while she tries to connect them together to form a life she wants to remember, there is always something missing. Someone missing. It's a boy, around her age, that she was friends with since she was seven. The boy gave her warm feelings, as though she would never be unhappy when she was with him. She wants to protect the boy because she remembers her concern and sadness for the boy. She wants to protect that boy's happiness.

(Sakura loves that boy.)

--

Sakura wants to protect Syaoran-kun.

Syaoran-kun is her hero, her savior. She does not know why he is with her, or what role he played in her life before she lost her memories. But he is kind and loyal. Syaoran-kun gives her the same feeling she gets when she has memories with the mysterious boy. She thought Syaoran-kun will never leave her. And, in a sense, he never did. Because _this_ Syaoran-kun has the same heart, same soul. But he is not _her_ Syaoran-kun, the one that smiled so reassuringly, that fought so courageously, that stared at her so protectively, that shook his hand out of her grasp so…so apathetically. She will retrieve his heart no matter what, even if it means her death. And she will keep her distance from _this_ Syaoran-kun, no matter how much it pains her, because he has another Sakura waiting for him. It is how this must end, with her saving both Syaoran-kuns, and with her dying in _her _Syaoran-kun's arms. _"I love y…"_

(Sakura loves Syaoran-kun.)

* * *

Syaoran

Syaoran wants to protect Sakura-hime.

Because it's so, so hard for him to protect someone who doesn't want to be protected. She doesn't want him, this Syaoran that barged into their life at the worst of times. Instead she wants his clone, a replica of himself in every way and action. Nevertheless, he will protect her, because it doesn't matter which Sakura she is; all have the same, beautiful soul. But he couldn't protect her from his clone's stab of the sword, and in the end, he supposes this is the way it should be, no matter how much it hurts. There is another Sakura, however, waiting for him in the distant Clow ruins. And he will protect her, because he could not live with himself if he didn't. She is Sakura, and he vowed to protect Sakura in any way, shape, or form.

(Syaoran loves Sakura-hime.)

* * *

Syaoran-kun

Syaoran-kun wants to save Sakura-hime.

"_Please save Sakura-hime!" _Because his wish was to save her. And saving her meant gathering all her memories in the form of feathers. He strove towards this goal relentlessly, yearning for the day his princess will remember all her memories except for the ones involving him. But Sakura-hime's safety is all that matters. Then Tokyo arrived. And he left, without Sakura-hime and the others, but having the same wish, even if he didn't have a heart. His wish has always been to save Sakura-hime, and saving her means gathering all her feathers. And he will find all the feathers, no matter what. He couldn't protect her from himself, but he saved her, and that's all that matters, right?

(Syaoran-kun loves Sakura-hime.)

--

Syaoran-kun wants to protect the feathers.

He is a heartless being, with no emotions or feelings. His only goal is to retrieve the feathers in any way possible. Those feathers are what drives him forward, what makes his decisions, and is what changes him. His mind is filled only with the thought of feathers, because that is what he was created for. The thoughts of feathers blinded him, making him careless and allowing him to stab the owner of the feathers. She died in his arms, and he opened his mouth, like he was supposed to scream. His chest hurts unusually, and he felt a flicker of _something_ go through his body. Rivulets of salty water traveled down his face, and his body felt like lead, refusing to move even though his mind screamed to move to the next world, to find the next feather, and to go on. Because the feathers are all that matter now.

(How can Syaoran-kun love the feathers? He doesn't have a heart, and therefore cannot love.)

_Be careful of what you wish for…_

OWARI

* * *

A/N: Was it any good? Tell me about it in a review! Critique it as much as you want, I'm glad to recieve any help from the readers. I'd love some reviews, since the reviews from my previous story just made me totally ecstatic... And now I know why authors always ask readers to review! I've been a reader on for over 5 years, so I've seen many pleas for reviews, and never really understood it until now... Hmm, well, that's about all I can think of to write here, so if I hear good things about this story, I'll post more stories! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
